A variety of electrical connectors have been used to make electrical connections between the circuits on different printed circuit boards. These printed circuit boards must be joined together with connectors in a manner to effectively and reliable interconnect the circuits on one circuit board to the circuits on another circuit board. This is done by a pair of mating connectors which are surface mount connectors and may include a male or plug connector mateable with a female or receptacle connector to form a board-to-board electrical connector assembly.
As stated above, both connectors of the electrical connector assembly are surface mount connectors. Both connectors typically have a low profile and have some form of mechanism to lock the connectors together. Locking mechanisms which have been used heretofore range from simple frictional forces between the terminals of the mating connectors to positive latching detents or recesses on the dielectric housings of the connectors. Frictional forces between the terminals have not been consistently adequate to hold the connectors together and, in some instances, the frictional forces have been so great that mating the connectors have required very high forces. Latching detents between the terminals can work well, but the latching devices must be located very accurately at preselected distances which requires manufacturing tolerances which are not practical to maintain with such connectors. If these tolerances are not maintained, too much “play” or movement exists between the boards. Latching detents between the connector housings have not worked well because movement of the plastic surfaces over one another creates abrasion which increases the insertion and withdrawal forces and which permanently wears the parts. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a system which holds the connectors together and, in fact, does so with minimal mating forces.